My Little One
by Urube
Summary: Adopted this story from kinny14. While on a mission, Rin gets attacked by a demon and somehow changes into a five year old and chooses Ryuji Suguro as his caretaker. How will the changes effect the Esquires?
1. Chapter 1

The group of young Exorcists were making their way to their first mission. The three of them finally going without the watchful eyes of either Shura or Yukio. Rin, of course, was bouncing around in excitement with his tail swaying back and forth, chatting nonstop about whatever came to mind.

Ryuji, who had been walking behind Rin, along with Renzo beside him; could feel his anger rising as Rin's tail almost hit his face every time it swayed.

"Would you get your damn tail out of my face, before I remove it forcefully." Ryuji growled out, swatting the tail away from him. "And while you're at it, why don't you stop talking so we can focus on the damn mission the headmaster trusted us with?"

Renzo chuckled when Rin snapped his tail away so fast it made a snapping sound in the air, and started to pout at the demand, but stopped talking none the less. Only in the fear for his tail being pulled by Ryuji, who tended to yank on it when he was irritated at Rin.

It was silent for the next five minutes, before the demon they was looking for suddenly came out of nowhere. Rin with his fast reflexes dodged the demon, before he pulled out the Kurikara, his blue flames bursting out.

"Be careful! We don't know what kind of power this demon has yet!" Ryuji yelled, as he and Renzo started to chant a binding spell to hold the demon still so Rin could take care of it.

As Rin continued to dodge, and keep the demon's attention away from Ryuji and Renzo, he observed its appearance. It was a tall demon, probably around 6 feet, if not taller, and had the appearance of an old Imp with huge horns standing proudly on its head. In its hand it held a staff.

Rin's train of thought was cut off, as the Imp demon thrust his staff forward. Rin ducked and slashed his sword into the demon's side, who growled in pain before it slammed its staff into Rin's stomach in retaliation. Who gasped as the air was knocked out of him, before he was grabbed around the throat and slammed into a tree.

Rin struggled against the demon choking him, but the attempt was futile as the demon's hold only tightened and the demon started to chant. The hand around his neck glowing a bright light blue, before the energy was pushed into his body and pain took over soon after.

Ryuji let out a curse, as he stopped chanting and Rin's scream of pain grew louder. None of their binding spells working. Ryuji growled in frustration, before he yanked Renzo's staff out of his hands and he sent it flying at the demon holding Rin.

The demon holding Rin let go of the now unconscious demon, before jumping back just barely dodging the staff as it lodged into the tree where he was standing. The demon then let out a loud growl, before he chanted another spell and disappeared with a flash of blinding light. The light momentarily blinding Renzo and Ryuji.

After recovering from the blinding light, Renzo ran over to check on Rin. All while Ryuji cursed more at their bad luck.

"Great, out first mission alone and we lose the damn demon." Ryuji growled out, pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes.

"Um. Bon, I think we have more problems to worry about than losing the demon." Renzo called out from where he was kneeling beside Rin.

Ryuji sighed, before he turned and walked over to Renzo. "What could be worse them losing our target?"

"This can." Renzo muttered, as he pointed in front of himself to the half-demon laying on the ground. When Ryuji looked over Renzo's shoulder, what should have been laying there was a 15 year old boy, but instead was a child who looked to be about five years old.

Ryuji stared at Rin in disbelief, watching as Renzo picked up the child and wrapped him in his now too big school uniform.

"I guess we better get back and inform Okumura-sensei." Renzo then proceeded to dump Rin into Ryuji's arms and turned to pull his staff out of the tree, nearly falling over as it finally jerked free, catching himself before he fell.

Renzo turned around, only to see Ryuji already walking away. "H-Hey, don't leave without me, Bon! There are bugs out here!" As if to prove him right a moth flew into his face, causing him to shriek and run after Ryuji who just rolled his eyes at Renzo.

**XXX**

They had just got to the cram school, using the key they was given for the mission, when they saw Yukio walking out of the classroom.

"Okumura-sensei!" Renzo called out, getting Yukio's attention.

Yukio, upon hearing his name being called out, turned around. "Yes?"

"We have a bit of a problem." Renzo chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"And what kind of problem do you need help with?" Inquired Yukio, as he headed towards them.

Ryuji pushed Renzo out of the way with his elbow, tired of Renzo beating around the bush, and gave Yukio a serious look. "What Shima is trying to say is Okumura has got himself in a mess." Ryuji then looked down at the bundle of clothes in his arms.

Yukio raised an eyebrow at that and looked in Ryuji's arms, which he had failed to notice the first time, was holding a bundle of clothes that was starting to squirm.

Ryuji started to unwrap the jacket from Rin's little body just enough to show Yukio just what he was talking about.

Yukio's eye twitched in irritation. With an irritated sigh, he crossed his arms while pinching his nose and closed his eyes. "I'm almost scared to ask how this happened, but how in the world did ani get himself turned into a kid?" Yukio said with forced kindness. A disappointed frown could be seen at the corner of his mouth.

Renzo ducked behind Ryuji, scared of Yukio's too calm posture. "Well, you see -"

"The information we got wasn't very specific, so we didn't came prepared. When we met the demon, it was a lot stronger than we first expected. So strong even suntras didn't work. So at first, Okumura tried to distract its attention while Shima and I were chanting. However Okumura got caught by the demon and the demon did something to him. Once the demon escaped, we found Okumura like this." Ryuji said, interrupting Renzo with a bored tone.

Yukio looked at Ryuji with a skeptic eye, his arms fully crossed. "Even if you don't receive much information about your target, you should at least come prepared, in case something happens. Like it did on this mission." Yukio lectured them, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and folded his arms again.

Ryuji looked down, feeling quite stupid for such an obvious thing. "Yes, Okumura-sensei."

"Well, there isn't much we can do now." Yukio said, uncrossing his arms while he turned around to face a door. "Come with me. We have to bring ani back to the dorms and see what we can have him wear. Then we'll go over to Sir Pheles with him."

Renzo held up a hand and cleared his throat to get their attention. "If you want, I can go get something for him." he suggested.

Yukio gave Renzo a nod. "Alright. You go find some clothes then. Suguro-kun and I will await you." he said before he pulled out his key, opening the door there would warp them to the dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

Renzo had managed to get Rin some clothes to wear. They were still big on Rin, but they would have to do for now. The lot of them had realized Rin still had his tail and pointy ears, even though he was turned back into a 5 year old. While they were putting the new clothes on him, they wondered if they should leave his tail out or hide it, but in the end left it out since it was too long to hide under his shirt.

Now they were just waiting for Rin to finally wake up. He seem to wiggle in his sleep, but had otherwise remained dead to the world.

Ryuji, who had been sitting closers to Rin's bed, took notice of how small Rin was. Even for a five year old he was small. _So even when they were younger, Rin was smaller than Okumura-sensei, it's no wonder he towers over Rin now. _Ryuji's train of thought was interrupted, when he noticed Rin's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey guys, I think he's waking up." Ryuji whispered, not wanting to startle the little half-demon on the bed.

Rin, upon waking up, noticed first that this was not the room he normally woke up to. Then noticed that three people was standing around him. Not even a minute after, Rin had noticed this little fact he was already standing. The small boy brandishing the closest thing to him as a weapon, which happened to be the pillow he was using.

"You people have 5 seconds to go away, before I yell for daddy." Rin said, puffing out his chest, putting on a brave act. Though it was plain to see Rin was scared, if the trembling in his voice had anything to say about it.

They looked at each other, before they looked back at Rin, realizing that not only did his body change into that of a five year old, but also his mind.

"Niisan, its OK, you know us." Yukio said slowly, putting his hands on his knees while he lowered his upper body so he didn't seem so tall.

"And how do I know you people? I've never seen you before." Rin said, frowning a little while still holding up the pillow ready to strike if need be.

"Ah well, it's because you're in the future." Renzo interrupted loudly, only to get elbowed by Ryuji in the side there sent the pink-haired boy a hard stare.

"You dumb-ass, what does being in the future got to do with him knowing us?" Ryuji whispered.

"Well, it would be an easy way to explain why Okumura-sensei is suddenly so much older than his older brother." Renzo whispered back while holding his side.

Before Ryuji could reply Rin's voice interrupted him. "I'm in the future? That is so cool!" Rin then started bouncing on the bed in his excitement, almost stepping on his own tail as it was just limp at the moment.

Ryuji looked at Rin as he jumped around on the bed, ignoring Yukio who was telling him to not to, but Rin just kept on doing it. Finally Ryuji reached out and snatched Rin by the back of his shirt, holding him up in the air.

Rin gave a startled gasp as he felt himself be grabbed. "Oi, he said stop jumping on the bed, ya damn brat." Rin turned as far as he could and stared at the teen holding him in awe. No one besides his dad and brother bothered getting near him, much less grab him.

Rin reached out his arms towards Ryuji, the best he could being faces away from Ryuji. Ryuji just raised an eyebrow at this, not knowing what Rin wanted.

Renzo laughed a little before he spoke "I think he wants you to hold him, Bon."

Ryuji looked over at Shima with a scowl, before looking back at Rin. "I'm not holding you, so you can forget about it."

Rin's body went limp and his face took on the look of pure sadness, as tears came to his eyes. "Look at that, Bon, you made the poor kid cry." Renzo scolded while placing his hands on the hips, looking at Ryuji like he was the mother and Ryuji were the kid.

Ryuji sighed, rolling his eyes before he pulled Rin into his arms. Rin instantly smiling in triumph, having won that battle.

Yukio just rolled his eyes. Rin always used his tears to get what he wanted when they were little, but kept the info to himself. Yukio walked over to Ryuji to take Rin from him, but Rin just swatted at him, clinging to Ryuji's shirt and growling slightly, his little fangs barred.

Yukio stopped mid-reach at Rin's growling. "Alright, alright. I won't take you from him." Yukio looked at both Renzo and Ryuji, before speaking again. "We should probably go to Sir Pheles and see if he can fix this."

**XXX**

"Well, I must say this is quite the interesting predicament you have here." Mephisto as he leaned forward with his elbows on the table. His hands intertwined together with a smirk on his face, eying the small kid that sat on his desk.

Ryuji scoffed. "Well, it's your fault we are in this mess. You didn't inform us that it was a demon that could not be contained by our spells."

"Oh? It must have slipped my mind." Mephisto said innocently, but kept smirking while he pulled out a sucker out of his desk and gave it to Rin. Who had decided his desk was where he wanted to sit, much to Mephisto's displeasure, but didn't say anything. It was quite interesting, so he wouldn't want to waste his time with scolding the little kid. Besides, Rin would probably start crying or something of the like to get what he want and Mephisto didn't want to go through that trouble.

Yukio eyed Rin, wanting to scold him, but kept himself at bay. They had bigger issues than that. "So is there a way to fix this, Sir Pheles?"

"Hm. Unfortunately for you, no. You have to wait for the spell to wear off. "

"Well, how long will that take?" Ryuji asked with a scowl on his face. He didn't quite trust Mephisto, with that smug look on his face and whatnot. Even so, he was the principal, so he didn't push the issue further.

"Well, it's hard to say, its different every time, for some it's a day. For others it's a whole week or two, you will just have to wait it out."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Yukio spoke up again. "Understood. I have some other questions about this whole thing though."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Mephisto frowned, as he saw Rin reaching for one of his figurines. The little boy grabbing one and promptly sticking it in his mouth, starting to chew on it. Thank lord Satan that was the extra figurine and not the original he kept on the shelf.

"First, why does he still have his demon appearance? Second, why is he acting way differently than he did when he woke up? As soon as Suguro-kun grabbed him, he started acting differently than he used to."

"Well, first off the current Rin is a demon. So regardless of the spell he will stay a demon. As for the different personality, well that probably just has something to do with his demon blood. Demon children are difficult to raise. They always cause trouble because of their curious nature. They're always hungry and will eat just about anything, but also a bit of a warning. They get aggressive when they feel like their parental guardian is threatened, and from the looks of it he has chosen Suguro-kun for that role." Mephisto explained as he watched Rin offer the chewed on figure to Ryuji, who just grunted as he took the thing from Rin.

"Well, Bon don't seem to mind little Okumura-kun." Renzo said as he watched Rin jump off the desk to try and climb into Ryuji's lap. The little boy ended up kneeing him in the groin while he was climbing into Ryuji's lap.

Ryuji let out a puff of air, hands instantly going to cover the area as Rin was still climbing all over him; trying to get comfortable. He then whined when Ryuji picked him up off him and set him beside him "Stay." he said firmly to get the point across to Rin, who looked like he was going to try getting in his lap again.

Rin whined again but stayed there, not wanting to make the older angry at him. Rin ignored everyone as they continued to talk more, after a while Rin was starting to get hungry and board. To make it worse he really had to pee, but much to his dismay Ryuji kept ignoring him when he tugged on Ryuji's jacket sleeve. Rin gave a loud whine of distress that finally got Ryuji's attention.

Ryuji looked down at Rin, who was wiggling in his seat with both his little hands between his legs.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryuji asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"I gotta pee!" Rin said, tears welling up in his eyes. His poor little bladder was going to pop.

Ryuji rolled his eyes, before he picked Rin up and walked out of the room to find a bathroom for the kid, before he had an accident.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking Rin to the bathroom, Ryuji walked back into the office with Rin trailing behind him. The small boy walking beside him with a fist full of Ryuji's uniform, but let go once in the room and ran over to the couch and climbed up on it. Ryuji just continued to stand.

"Ah, Suguro-kun. Okumura-kun here has offered you come stay at the dorm where he and his brother lives at, since it would be a little suspicious walking around with a child following you everywhere. And on that note I will be excusing you from your normal classes and Shima-kun will be picking it up and bringing it to you. You will however be attending your exorcist classes still." Mephisto said.

"What about my stuff? I'll -"

"Not a problem. I've already sent Shima-kun off to go get your stuff."

And true to his word, Ryuji looked around and saw that indeed Renzo was not in the room.

Yukio cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, it's getting late and I think we should head on over to the dorm. Ukobach should be starting dinner soon." At that he turned and started to walk out of the office.

Ryuji nodded before he motioned for Rin to come along, who followed happily.

**XXX**

They met Renzo at the door of the dorm, who gave Ryuji his stuff before he left. Yukio had gone to the kitchen to inform Ukobach that they would be having a guest, until Rin was back to normal, and the little demon nodded as he went about cooking dinner.

Ryuji had been given the room right across from Yukio's and Rin's, where Ryuji had started to unpack his stuff and put the clothes away. Meanwhile Rin carried poor Kuro, who had been pounced on by Rin when he had spotted Kuro sleeping in a patch of grass around the dorm.

After five more minutes of holding Kuro Rin got bored and let the cat-demon go, who darted out the open door and onto the hallway. Rin looked around the room to find something else to do, but saw nothing. The little boy gave a bored sigh, before the smell of meat wafted by and he felt his mouth water.

Rin looked over at Ryuji, who's back was to him, before he darted out of the room to follow the mouth watering smell. While following the smell Rin noticed there was a black ball shaped object with a tail floating about just within grabbing range.

Rin sneaked up behind it and grabbed it by the tail and pulled it down towards himself, watching it try to wiggle out of his grasp while making high squeaking sounds of fright. Rin gave it a sniff before he decided it was to be his snack, but much to his dismay it was too big to fit in his mouth. So he just settled with sucking on it hoping that somehow it would make it smaller.

Ryuji walked around the corner and spotted who he was looking for, the small boy trying to eat a coal tar; but failing only because the coal tar was bigger than any of the others coal tars he had seen before. He walked briskly over, before pulling the coal tar from Rin's mouth. "Hey! Don't eat that, you'll make yourself sick."

Ryuji raised his hand out of reach as Rin tried to get it back from him. After a few more attempts to get his snack back Rin felt tears of frustration well up, before he started to cry loudly. Why could he not eat it? He was so hungry.

Ryuji panicked as Rin started to cry and gave in. "Alright, alright you can have it back, but on one conduction. You can't eat the coal tar, got that? Besides, don't you want to eat some real food?"  
Rin perked up at the mention of food, his tears slowing to a stop, before he nodded and he spread his arms out. Ryuji taking the hint as he gave the coal tar to Rin, before he picked Rin up and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen area.

When they got to the table Yukio already had the food in each bowl, that was still steaming hot, and was just sitting down when Ryuji walked in with Rin in his arms. Ryuji upon looking up noticed they were having sukiyaki. He looked at Rin, who had his eyes locked on the dish. Rin was practically shaking in anticipation of eating the food.

Ryuji set Rin down in one of the chairs, scooting a bowl closer so Rin can reach it. "Its hot, be ca -" but before Ryuji could finish, Rin grabbed a handful of the meat and noodles with one hand, the other still holding the coal tar, and shoved the food in his mouth. The boy not bothered by the food still being hot, and chewed happily.

"Hey! Don't eat with your hands, use the chopsticks!" Rin looked at the chopsticks beside his bowl then looked at the hand Ryuji was holding his chopsticks in, then back at his chopsticks, he reached for them and tried to use them; but only got frustrated when he could not keep the food in the chopsticks. He gave a cute growl and threw the chopsticks away from him, before he grabbed another handful to shove it in his mouth.

Ryuji just rolled his eyes at this, but gave up. The kid was obviously too hungry to bother with manners at the moment and boy, was he making a mess all over the table and himself. He had noodles all over his shirt and even had some on the Coal Tar in his lap, where Rin had put it when he had set it down. The meat though was yet to be touched yet. It was as if Rin was saving it for last. Rin finished the noodles quickly, ignoring the vegetables completely, before he grabbed the meat and went about eating that as well.

**XXX**

After everyone was done eating, Yukio looked at Rin and frowned at how messy he had got from eating. "Ani's going to need a bath now, and I'm not doing it. So I'll leave that to you, goodnight." With that Yukio left the kitchen area, leaving Ryuji with a Rin who had tried to bolt at the word bath; but didn't get away fast enough. Only because Ryuji had already scooped him up in his arms and was walking towards the closest bath.

When Ryuji found one, it was one of the public baths in the dorm. Ryuji just shrugged, walking further in with the struggling Rin. He closed the door and set Rin down beside the bath, while he filled it with warm water. When he turned around to undress Rin, he was no longer there. Ryuji just ran a hand over his face before looking around the room. Rin was too short to reach the door so he had to still be in the room.

Ryuji scanned the room slowly looking for any sign of Rin. His eyes landing on a cabinet that was slightly ajar and had a tail dangling out of the opening. Ryuji walked over and opened the cabinet door. Rin let out a squeak as he was grabbed and dangled in front of Ryuji's face. His tail curling between his legs much like a cat.

"Come on, the longer you take the colder your bath water will be." Rin just went limp in defeat, before he pointed at his hiding place. Ryuji looked and saw Rin had dropped the Coal Tar, when Ryuji had grabbed him. The young teen then scooped up the Coal tar and walked over to the tub, dropping the Coal tar in the water with a plop and watched it swim around.

"See doesn't that look fun?" Ryuji said, pointing to the floating coal tar in the water. Rin gave a quick nod and Ryuji set the little kid down on the floor and undressed him, before he set him in the water with the coal tar. He let Rin play in the water for a bit, before he got a rag and started to wash Rin down. After that he shampooed his hair and even the tuft of fur at the end of his tail. He even shampooed the Coal Tar, when Rin whined that the Coal Tar needed to be cleaned too.

After he got dried off and dressed in night clothes, little Rin was so tired he fell asleep in Ryuji's arms while Ryuji walked to his room. Yukio had locked his and Rin's door, so Ryuji had to take Rin in his room. He laid Rin in the other bed in the room and tucked the covers around the little boy. Then went over to his bed, not bothering to change because he was too tired to care, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning, little Rin woke up from a nice dream. But being a little boy, he of course couldn't remember the dream, only it has been good. He stretched his little body, giving a light yawn, before he bolted out of the bed like he had been awake for several hours, with the large Coal Tar in his hand. With that, he ran over to the bed where Ryuji were laying and tried to bolt him awake.

"Wake up! Wake up! I'm hungry!" he whined while he shook the large body. Ryuji groaned and opened an eye while he looked down at little Rin, trying to focus.

"What time is it?" Ryuji asked and sat up after little Rin let go of him.

"Dunno, but I'm hungry. And thirsty. I'm hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry..!" he repeated, stamping his foot with every each word. Ryuji groaned while rubbing his eye, glaring at Rin through his bangs.

"Alright, I got it already! I'll be there, you just go on ahead, Okumura." Ryuji said with a deep irritated sigh and watched Rin take off in a small dance.

"What an annoying kid... if he wasn't annoying before, he sure as hell is now." Ryuji mumbled to himself, yawning deeply while he scratched his chest. With that, he threw the blanket away and took a hairband he had laid beside the bed the night before and putted it on. With the new accessory, he were now able to see.

Ryuji rubbed both of his eyes, the sleep still not wearing off. He figured that if he were so tired, then it must be before five thirty. How much, he weren't sure until he had a look at a clock.

With a groan, Ryuji moved his legs to the side of the bed, planting them on the floor before rising and headed for the kitchen where he knew little Rin would be at. But when he arrived, he saw no little boy running around with a swifting tail. No one. He was all alone.

"Where did that little runt run off to?" Ryuji asked himself with a groan and turned around in order to find the little half-demon.

"Yo! Okumura! Where are ya? Okumura!" Ryuji called out while searching for the little boy. He was growing a little worried as time passed by. Not really much about little Rin's security, but more about the stuff he could break. If a fifteen year old with powerful strength could cause trouble with the smallest of things, what couldn't a five year old Rin Okumura do? Cause the end of the world, Ryuji thought. It wouldn't surprise him if it _did _happen.

"Okumura! Get your ass out here **now**!" Ryuji belowed for the hundred of times, but still no sign of little Rin.

"Ryuji Suguro-kun..." a low, deadly voice called out to Ryuji. Ryuji stiffened by the darkness in the voice and thought it was a demon there had come to attack him because of his yelling, but when he turned around, he only saw Yukio out of his bed... not looking so well.

"Ah, Okumura-sensei. Good morning." Ryuji greeted with a small bow, looking around in the area. "Have you seen your brother? I told him to go down to the kitchen, but he's not - urgh!" Ryuji explained, but a hand at his throat stopped him. With widened eyes, Ryuji looked at Yukio there look real pissed off right now. And because Yukio didn't seem to have gotten proper sleep last night, he looked like a dead man there walked around. Ryuji visibly paled and almost sank down to the floor, if possible.

"May I ask..." Yukio said slowly, as if he would snap if he spoke diffirently. "Why are you out and about at four in the morning and **yelling** while I'm asleep? You do know I can kill you and make it look like it was a demon's doing, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, of course, O-Okumura-sensei." Ryuji answered and swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. "I-I'll make sure it won't happen again! I promise."

Yukio looked at him, as if deciphering whether Ryuji was lying or not. After a while, Yukio let go, still looking at Ryuji with doubtful eyes and turned for the door, still keeping an eye out for Ryuji. Ryuji stood still, too intimidated to move an inch.

"You better remember it." Yukio warned, pointing at Ryuji.

"Of course!" Ryuji quickly said, nodding repeatedly. With that, Yukio returned to his room, but not without smacking with the door. Ryuji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and instantly calmed down.

"Phew." Ryuji said to himself. "That was too close." Scowling he turned around and went off to look for the small Okumura child.


End file.
